


Not What I Expected, Better Than I Hoped [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternative ways of having sex, Anal Fingering, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Bottom Cullen, Clothed Sex, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Impotence, Lyrium Side-effects, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Women Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen can't get it up and it turns out the Inquisitor doesn't want that anyway. Funny how these things work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected, Better Than I Hoped [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not What I Expected, Better Than I Hoped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371051) by [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/pseuds/hobbitdragon). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Not%20What%20I%20Expected,%20Better%20Than%20I%20Hoped.mp3) | 16:23 | 15.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/not-what-i-expected-better-than-i-hoped) |  |   
  
### Music

_Thedas Love Theme_ by Trevor Morris

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
